Between the Real and the Neverland (fanfiction chap3)
by lintang puspita
Summary: Real life is real life. It makes sense. Everything about it, makes sense. Neverland is never land. It should never exist. Everything about it, never makes sense. What are you gonna do when you are in the middle of a real and a neverland? Which one should you really be at? What are you gonna do when you know both are in danger? What are you gonna do when you are apparently


**Chapter 3 : The Human Girl did Exist**

Seeing the reaction Alex got from only mentioning her name, again, she was confused so she managed to ask, "what?"

"Justin, you gotta keep her away from Maria or else the worst happens. You know that. I'm gonna tell the queen about this" Liz said and soon she was out.

Justin didn't have any other choice other than listening to her since he knew that was for good. So he just stood there, leaning to the wall again like a few minutes back then and staring at Alex.

"why are you looking at me like that? And what was it she was talking about?"

"lucky I haven't bit you yet. As much of a rebel I am, I don't want the world's ruined by that mad b#tch"

If she was confused before then she had no idea how she was now. She would always ask questions but it seemed like he would never answer. So she decided to just shut up and sit on his huge couch. She missed home already. She had no idea if that Justin boy would ever let her go or not. She was falling asleep with so much in her head.

Meanwhile, Joey was in a remorse. He shouldn't have let Alex go all by herself. It had been 24 hours and she wasn't home. Joey promised to give anyone who could find her a great amount of money. He looked for her. Her parents. Her brother. Her friends. Everyone looked for her. But she was nowhere to be found.

It was 3 in the morning and Alex already opened her eyes. She found the house empty. She was guessing Justin was in a club or somewhere. She figured, the huge house didn't have beds in every bedroom. The kitchen looked like it had never been touched and there was no food or drink.

She was wondering, "where am I, actually? "

She would try to escape and forget everything but the main door was locked and she was in the second floor.

The sun was gleaming and it entered the room where Alex slept. Apparently she fell asleep again after exploring the house and trying to find a way to escape. She opened one window that was the closer one to her. It was 8 in the morning and the land still looked deserted like it was a dead land or maybe it really was? the street should have been full by cars or people walking in that early evening but Alex found no one and nothing of activity going on out there. She was too lost with her thoughts that it made her didn't feel the presence of someone right behind her or maybe because that someone was just there out of nowhere?

He leaned in to her ears and then whispered, "have a good sleep last night?"

"oh my God! You scared me!" Alex uttered and soon she was faced to face with him, Justin.

"oh trust me, you should" he said, smirking.

"what the hell was that though?" she asked in her head.

"anyway, let's go. We should get out of here" he said again and brought her with him out from the house to his car.

"stop talking like you have hidden meaning in it, alright? And besides, I only wanna get out of here if you're taking me home" she said as trying to release her hands from Justin.

"you're already here meaning you can't just go home. You should finish things off"

"what do you mean though?"

"just shut up and listen to me"

"why would I?"

"let's just say, if I told you before that I was helping you, now I really mean it. I'm helping you and you're gonna help us" he said as he grabbed her hands and taking her to get in to his car.

Yep. you could tell he kind of helped her the other day by taking her to his house instead of leaving her there with the boys. He didn't mean it at all when he said he was helping her back then. It was just his trick to get her with him to his house and then he could have her all for himself. And this time, he did help her by taking her to Queen Mertha's mansion instead of Maria's. It was like between sending her to heaven or hell..

She wanted to open her mouth to ask things but then she was stopped by lips hitting her lips. He was kissing her. He never kissed human before and that was new to him and he liked the feelings. On the other hand, she never kissed anyone before, not even Joey. She never was ready for it. But then she was doing it with a boy she had just met a day before. She couldn't help but kissing him too. She didn't even know why. She just felt that feelings that he was fine. Why would she felt that way when she felt fear all over her that day on the deserted street with those random boys with the same strange color of eyes with Justin's? Justin was clearly the one who wasn't so friendly with her. He was clearly the one who forced her to go with him and made her stay in his house.

"you better go to sleep as I'm driving" he said after kissing her and soon Alex felt sick in the head and then she fell asleep. It was him who played with her head.

After 2 hours or so she finally opened her eyes and soon her eyes met so many eyes staring at her. Justin was out of them. He was just leaning to a wall and staring straight to a window.

"Alexis Enderson. We thought of ways to get you here but how lucky and blessed we are that you're here all by yourself" said a long brown haired girl, smiling.

"it's not really like that though. I would go from here but that boy right there made me go to his house and locked me there. But hey, what do you mean though? Why would you wanna get me here? and what city is this anyway?" Alex replied, speaking what was on her mind.

"I told you all. She can't shut up. We should just take her blood and then send her home or finish her off" Justin said still looking straight to the window.

"oh believe me, I didn't talk much before but you and this land and the people in this land are making me wonder things and making me confused and you've been making it worse by never answering my questions and by talking mysteriously" Alex said responding to Justin.

"oh wait.. what?! You wanna take my blood? Oh my god! For what?" she said again, freaking out.

"JB, you've done your job already. we'll tell you the rest later. I still remember you don't like being in my place for long so you can go by now." the girl said again and walking closer to Justin.

"thank you" she said it for only Justin to hear. Her smile was sincere.

"oh whatever Mertha. And you know that I did it for no one but for this land. anyway, you're the one who has the responsibility to save the land and I'm an ordinary, just like the others you can't expect me to help you. Bye." Justin said straight to his point and left the Queen's mansion.

Worry was written on Alex' face knowing that Justin had left her in that big mansion with strangers. But wasn't Justin a stranger also to her?

Justin was out of sight and Liz was saying, "why can't he just accept the fact that he's special?"

"because he's always stubborn" the queen replied.

Everyone in the big room seemed to agree with Liz and The Queen but Alex, only because she had no idea of anything.

Finally, the queen asked Liz to lead Alex to her room and take some rest. On the way to her room, they both didn't say a word. Alex was actually eager to ask questions but she was afraid Liz would be just like Justin, not giving her clear answers.

"alright Alexis, this is your room. You better take some rest now" Liz said, smiling to her.

"okay. Thank you. You can just call me Alex, anyway. Uhm by the way…"

"huh?"

"oh nevermind"

That was almost of her asking questions but she decided that she would just take some rest for now just like she was told. She didn't even get it how they asked her to take some rest when it was still 10 in the morning. They should've asked if she was hungry or thirsty since she hadn't eaten or drunk anything since she stepped her feet into that land.

"hey, finally the sleeping beauty wakes up! By the way we're guessing Justin must've not given you any food or drink. so here they are" said a black curly haired girl as soon as she saw Alex tried opening her eyes.

"oh about time" Alex told herself.

"oh right. Who are you, anyway?" Alex said and changed her position to sit on the huge couch she had just slept on.

"I'm Cristy. And I know you're Alexis Enderson" she said, smiling.

She seemed like a fun person than the others there. Alex then figured she was one of the people in the big room, that was staring at her when she first opened her eyes in that huge mansion.

Alex wasted no time. She started eating all the food in front of her.

"hey Cristy, why don't you eat with me?"

"oh unfortunately I don't eat, sister"

"uhmm what do you mean?"

"we have our own special food here"

"oh really? Like what? I'd love to try them"

Christy couldn't help but laugh.

"is there something funny?" Alex asked, completely confused.

Cristy shook her head and finally stopped laughing.

"hey Cristy, may I ask questions?" Alex said, a bit afraid that she would say no.

"okay" Cristy replied, smiling and soon Alex smiled too.

And then all the questions she had been asking in her head was like queuing, waiting to be spilled out from her mouth.

"what city is this anyway?"

"we call it Neverland" she replied, smiling.

"Neverland as in Michael Jackson's ?"

"haha I guess you can tell yourself that this Neverland is nothing like MJ's" Cristy replied, smiling.

"well, yeah. hmm I never heard of this place, you know" Alex said

"I know. Where are you from anyway?"

"I'm from LA. Is Neverland near around LA?"

"hmm it depends"

"what do you mean though? I live in LA and I got here by foot so I'm guessing Neverland is near around LA, isn't it?"

"Alexis, actually I've got to go in no time. Are you sure you only wanna ask me that?"

"uhmm what? Oh okay. I.. I wanted to know why do people seem like they don't wanna mess with Justin?"

"oh you noticed that." Cristy said, smirking.

"well yeah. the other day I was chased by some random boys and then I bumped into him and those boys just let me go with him"

"oh well.. yep he is. He's special among us. Even the queen isn't as special as him. No one dares to mess with him cuz it's not a good thing when he explodes "

Alex mouthed "ohh"

"uhm Queen? This city has a queen?" Alex said

"let's just say she's the president of this land. she's the one with the long brown hair who talked to you when you first open your eyes here " Cristy replied, smirking and then winked at her

"okayyy. Uhm.. why.. why do you all wanna take my blood?"

"Because that's just how you can help us"

"I don't get it"

"let's just say, you have good blood that you can help people by giving a little of it"

"Oh my God! Why didn't you all tell me since the beginning so I won't freak out huh? I'd love to do that. By the way, what are they suffering from? Will my blood help to cure them?" Alex said, smiling at the fact that she could help people.

"well, actually, not to cure but to kill, somebody"

"what?"

"I believe I'm not the right person to tell you this. Besides, I've got to go now. See you later, sister" Cristy said and soon Alex was left alone in the room.

The new information she got only made her flustered than before.


End file.
